Hellfire
by aliena wyvern
Summary: 1x03. Il parait que le feu purifie tout, même les démons du passé. Petite intrusion dans les pensées de Milady.


**Bonjour! bac en approche, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc tout va bien ;)  
Coup de gueule du jour: Je veux que Ramsay Bolton trucide Stannis et Melisandre et les écorche vifs! COMMENT ONT-ILS PU? Et en plus, c'est même pas dans le livre... Game of Thrones m'arrache le cœur. Is ont fait très fort pour le 5x09. Désolé pour ceux que je spoile, mais ça devait être dit.  
**  
 **Je me suis mise à The Musketeers en tombant dessus par hasard mercredi soir sur TMC et j'ai eu un gros, gros coup de cœur. Donc voici un OS sur Athos et Milady, mes bébés (avec le Docteur, pardon, Richelieu), écrit en écoutant _Hellfire_ , du Bossu de Notre Dame. Se passe pendant le 1x03.**

Hellfire

Le feu purifie tout. Du moins, c'est ce que prétend l'Église, et les prédicateurs dans leurs robes de velours chamarré. C'est pour cela, après tout, qu'on brûle les sorcières en place de Grêve, et il parait de plus que l'Enfer est une Géhenne de flammes.  
Pourtant, _Milady_ aime le feu. Même si la plupart des brasier ne peuvent égaler celui de la vengeance qui brûle en son esprit comme un volcan capricieux et la torture depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité.  
Elle n'a pas l'intention de mettre le feu au manoir lorsqu'elle y revient pour la première fois depuis cinq longues années qui ont passé comme dans un mauvais rêves dans lequel elle s'est embourbée et se noie petit à petit, mais lorsqu'elle repose son regard sur la vieille bâtisse, elle ressent le besoin brûlant de l'effacer du paysage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des décombres fumants. De détruire tout ce qui reste de son passé qu'elle a vu se craqueler et tomber en cendres devant elle en quelques instants qui sont passé comme une étincelle fugace, et d'enfouir sous les braises tout ce qui la rattache encore à _Anne_ , afin que, telle un phénix, _Milady_ puisse renaître des flammes, exorcisée de ses souvenirs et de ses propres démons.  
 _Milady._  
Son nom est _Milady_.  
 _Milady Clarick de Winter_ , plus précisément.  
Et pourtant, lorsque les premières flammèches commencent à crépiter, lèchant les tentures du lit conjugal dans elle a passé les heures les plus heureuses de sa vie, c'est _Anne_ qui contemple le tissu se noircir et se tordre et partir en fumée. _Anne_ qui est feu et flamme alors que _Milady_ se doit d'être la glace, une attitude qu'elle a depuis longtemps emprunté au Cardinal. Après tout, _Milady_ n'est-elle pas la créature modelée tel un masque de Venise par Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, à partir des restes brisés d' _Anne de Breuil_ , cette même _Anne_ , qui en cet instant a l'impression de s'en aller en lambeaux?  
 _Je suis Milady_ , a-t-elle envie de hurler pour couvrir le craquement des flammes. _Milady!_  
 _Anne_ , _Anne_ , _Anne_ , murmure le feu, impitoyable.  
Non.  
 _Anne_ est morte...  
 _Anne_ est morte, morte, morte, et _Il_ l'a tuée.  
 _Il_.  
 _Olivier_.  
Bien qu'il n'aille plus sous ce nom, désormais. Comme elle, il s'est créé une sorte d'avatar, pitoyable excuse pour essayer d'aller de l'avant, et elle tire une certaine satisfaction du fait qu'il soit aussi brisé qu'elle.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'attend pas à le trouver là, se tenant devant les flammes, silhouette vacillante se découpant, noire comme du charbon, sur le fond rougeoyant.  
Il est ivre, ivre comme elle ne l'a jamais vu, et elle voudrait le haïr, le haïr comme elle s'est juré de le faire toutes les nuits depuis cinq ans, mais elle se rend compte à présent que ce n'est pas aussi facile. Tout ce qu'elle ressent, et elle se déteste pour cela, c'est de la pitié, une immense vague de pitié teinté d'un certain mépris, qui ne la satisfait pas, pour cette pitoyable loque qu'elle a en grande partie contribué à créer.  
 _Athos._  
 _Athos, Mousquetaire du Roi._  
C'est le nom qu'il s'est choisi.  
 _Comte Olivier d'Athos de la Fère_ , quelle imagination. _Milad_ y a été assez désappointée lorsqu'elle l'a su.  
Le reflet des flammes dans ses yeux bleus les fait ressembler à de l'argent liquide. Ou à des saphirs tremblotants.  
Des yeux qui l'avaient autrefois regardés comme si elle était le plus précieux des trésors, avant de se mettre en une fraction de seconde à brûler de haine.  
Des yeux, elle s'en rappelle, qui se sont détournés alors qu'elle se battait pour sa vie, suspendue au bout d'une corde lui déchirant la gorge. Des yeux qui n'ont pas pu la regarder mourir.  
Des yeux lâches, et l'amertume, ou sans doute la fumée, lui brûle les poumons comme un acide, comme le chanvre, dont elle porte les marques indélébiles, ont brûlé sa peau ce jour-là.  
Quand elle le frappe avec la torche, il s'effondre sur le sol comme un pantin dont on a tranché les fils.  
Il n'essaie même pas de se défendre quand elle lui plaque sa lame sur la gorge.  
Pathétique.  
Tout compte fait, c'est parfait qu'il soit ici. Il va brûler avec cette maison, et elle sera libérée de lui à jamais.  
Cela devrait être facile.  
Elle s'est vue, imaginée le faire tant de fois. Faire glisser la lame dans un chatoiement soyeux d'acier, fendre la peau, la chair, les os, regarder le sang velouté se répandre doucement, le lècher et en tester amoureusement la saveur sur ses doigts. Un dernier baiser au goût de rouille et de feu et rouge, rouge, rouge.  
C'était si facile de le voir dans tous les hommes qu'elle a tué, de retrouver ses traits dans leurs visages figés et leurs yeux morts. Tout comme il était facile de le voir aussi dans tous les hommes qui ont partagé sont lit, parce que, paradoxalement, lorsqu'on est une femme qui n'hésite pas à ouvrir ses jambes pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite, comme elle, et qui pourtant répugne à le faire, un peu de motivation ne fait pas de mal pour donner le change. Il est si facile de fermer les yeux et de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. De leur redonner un peu de réalité.  
Comme il est sensé être facile de mettre un terme à l'existence d' _Athos_ une bonne fois pour toute.

Sauf que ça ne l'est pas.  
Pas quand elle comprend, en le regardant dans les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus vides et embrumés d'alcool, qu'il est en fait presque déjà mort, qu'il agonise sans fin depuis cinq ans, et qu'elle ne ferait que lui offrir une mort rapide, bien trop douce.  
Elle le hait et le désire, une obsession malsaine semblable à celle qu'éprouve ce cher Armand pour le pouvoir, même si de son côté _Anne_ , stupide _Anne_ , l'aime toujours. Et _Milady_ était, _est Anne_. _Milady_ veut qu'il souffre. Mais elle ne peut pas. Pas de sa main.  
Pas lorsqu'il porte autour du cou les reliques sèchées, enchâssées dans l'argent, de leur amour détruit. Trois pauvres fleurs de myosotis. _Forget-me-not_ , ne m'oubliez pas, le message est explicite.  
Elle voudrait fracasser le pendentif au sol, briser le verre en milliers d'éclats et réduire les pétales bleutés en poussière.  
Elle voudrait...  
Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle voudrait.  
Elle voudrait revenir au temps où elle était simplement _Anne de Breuil_ , avant que _Milady de Winter_ n'éclose du meurtre de Thomas, et courir à nouveau dans les champs au soleil, cueillir des myosotis, les piquer dans ses cheveux et trouver refuge dans les bras d' _Olivier_ et s'y fondre et ne jamais plus en sortir.  
Malgré la fournaise, _Milady_ frissonne.  
 _Anne_ , simplement endormie pendant toutes ces années, innocente, naïve, douce _Anne_ , est en train d'échapper à son contrôle.  
Elle enfouit son visage dans la tignasse en broussaille d' _Athos_. Il sent la fumée, le vin, le cuir et la sueur et quelque chose d'autre de bien reconnaissable qui n'a pas changé en cinq ans et qui est immanquablement _Olivier_.  
Les larmes qui commencent à fleurir dans ses yeux ne sont dûes qu'aux cendres qui flottent dans l'atmosphère, bien sûr.  
 _Milady_ se demande un instant si elle ne va pas attendre ici, serrant _Athos_ , _son_ _Athos_ dans ses bras, attendre que le feu les ait tous les deux consumés et que leurs cendres soient si entremêlées qu'ils soient impossibles de les séparer à nouveau.  
Non, ce n'est pas _Milady_ qui envisage cette option. C'est _Anne_ , et _Anne_ commence déjà à refluer au fond de sa conscience. _Milady_ a peur de l'Enfer et de ses flammes, même si elle a peur de l'avouer, une faiblesse que le Cardinal a bien compris et dont il se sert.  
Et si cela doit se terminer dans le feu, ce ne sera pas dans ce feu-ci. Dans l'autre, qui les attends pour leurs péchés.

Il ne lui est pas destiné, pas plus qu'à lui, et elle est presque d'entendre le jeune d'Artagnan appeler au dehors. Gentil garçon. _Anne_ , autrefois, aurait peut-être pu tomber amoureuse de lui, n'eut-elle jamais rencontré _Olivier d'Athos de la Fère_. Plus maintenant.  
 _Milady_ s'enfuit avec l'assurance qu' _Athos_ sera sauf, et l'impression qu'on lui arrache de sa chair. Elle lui laisse les myosotis comme preuve et souvenir tangible de son passage. Le laisse se faire à l'idée qu'elle est revenue, tel un démon échappé de l'Enfer pour le poursuivre, et que la fournaise ne peut exorciser.  
Son cheval mène un train infernal dans la nuit froide, tel celui des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Derrière elle, le rougeoiement n'est plus qu'un point flou à l'horizon, mais elle sait déjà que dans le cloaque qu'est Paris, elle le retrouvera.  
Elle le retrouvera toujours.  
Comme dit Richelieu, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, comme d'anciennes cendres sur lesquelles le vent a passé et éparpillées.  
Et cette fois-ci, _Milady_ se le jure, elle le tuera. Ou elle le détruira.  
 _Bientôt, mon amour_ , murmure-t-elle, laissant sa promesse s'envoler avec le vent nocturne.  
On ne lui a laissé aucune illusions.  
Les mots du prêtre sont marqués en son âme au fer rouge.  
 _Vous êtes une créature du Diable, une abomination._  
Si elle est destinée à la Géhenne infernale, alors, elle en fait le serment, _Athos_ y brûlera avec elle.

 **review?**


End file.
